


Bloodlust

by happygolovely



Series: Bloodwork [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Cuddling In Blood, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Murder Cuddling, Psychopaths In Love, Sexual Metaphors, Torture, nygmobblepot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/pseuds/happygolovely
Summary: He soaks up the blood and sweat from his skin. Pulls back his hair and combs through it. Grooming behavior. Blissed out and blistering. Ed’s body spread across the warehouse floor just as assuredly as any of their corpses.To love. To devour.





	Bloodlust

They lay in the carnage and carnality. Bodies strewn across the floor. Screams echoing in the air. 

 

Blood on every inch of them. Soaked and sedate for now. 

 

They hold each other amidst the destruction of themselves. Ed’s head nestled under his chin. 

 

Legs intertwined. Hands clasped together. Oswald stretches up and skims his fingers in red water. Brings it to Ed’s head and let it fall over him. Baptism of a sort. Ed smiles, head thrown back. He catches the blood on his tongue and pulls Oswald down for a kiss. 

 

He smiles against his mouth. 

 

“You’ve got a little something right here dear.” Oswald motions to the blood all over his face. 

 

He wipes. “Have I got it?” 

 

Oswald laughs. “Hmm, I am afraid not. Let me get that for you,” He licks a line down his cheek to his jaw. Ed sighs and turns his head presenting a better angle. Neck fully displayed. 

 

He soaks up the blood and sweat from his skin. Pulls back his hair and combs through it. Grooming behavior. Blissed out and blistering. Ed’s body spread across the warehouse floor just as assuredly as any of their corpses. 

 

To love. To devour. 

 

Oswald bites down in the hollow of his cheek and digs until he hit the bone. Ripped off flesh and burnt lungs. A fire catching and spreading through the core of him. Ed lunges up and bites him in return, the tip of his nose hanging out his mouth. Milk and cream. Sucks the marrow out of it, cream from chocolate. The best thing he has ever tasted. 

 

Limb to limb. They tear each other apart. At each other's throats. 

 

Heart, heart, heart beating somewhere from the rafters. 

 

He runs his hands through Oswald’s hair and plucks out the feathers. Sharpens them and carves them into his own skin. Sticks one through his eye and hands it to him. Oswald eats it off with one bite. Look not through eyes, no one minds. A hazy shade of hurt. The cruelest comfort. 

 

Ever fixed mark. Tempest within, tempest without. 

 

Spreads himself further still. Shape against stain. Oswald’s hands harsh against his wrists. Take him apart, break the sound. Leave all the rest behind. Ed moves up out of the water and drags him down by the skin of his neck. Pulsing, pulsating. 

 

Moves down, down ever down.     
  


Ed’s hands resting gentle on his ankle. His kisses the bone, once, twice. Kisses and kisses and traces his scars. Hands moving slowly upward. He maps out Gotham in his veins, in his lines. 

 

He will take the city by fire if necessary. He settles for a soft burn. Lips pressed against his skin and hands always, always reaching. Kisses the back of his knee and Oswald laughs. Kisses his twisted, broken pieces and puzzles over how anything so disjointed could seem so whole.  

 

Runs his hands over his thigh and Oswald shivers and shakes. Rubs his fingers soothingly until he settles. Kisses his thigh over and over. Unhinges his jaw, a row of gleaming teeth.

 

Bites down hard. Oswald screams. Ed devours him alive. 

 

Rips into his skin, blood gushing down. Teeth extended. Oswald spasms and Ed holds him down to the floor. He reaches down with shaking hands and holds his head. Ed looks up at him. 

 

Oswald smiles down at him and strokes his hair. “Come on, don’t stop now.”  

 

Ed grins blood all over his chin and mouth. Dives back down. Sucks the blood out of the wound and runs his tongue across it. Oswald keens, head thrown back. Ed moves his hand up and holds his throat.

 

Pressing down and suffocating. 

 

Oswald groans and thrashes. Ed squeezes his throat tighter. He lets out a gasp and pushes Ed’s head back down further. A hole through the side of his leg barely hanging on by the tendons. 

 

Ed severs the tendons, loosens it entirely. Oswald’s body strewn across his, head in his hands. 

 

He shudders one, final time before blacking out entirely. Ed swallows down the blood and wipes the rest off with the back of his hand.  Kisses him tenderly on the mouth.

 

Screws his leg back on, not quite as tight as it was before. Pulls a needle and thread and stitches him back together. Scraps of skin all across the floor. Walks around and tears flesh off of bodies.  

 

Patches of multicolored skin sewn together. A ragdoll. A velveteen bird. 

 

Cradles him in his arms as he takes the last bit of flesh from the skin above his own heart. Presses it down into the wound and it absorbs into his skin. Perfect fit. 

 

Oswald opens his eyes and reaches out for him, Ed nuzzles into the touch. Pulls him close. 

 

Runs his fingers back down his thigh, dipping into the gash. His fingers come back bloody and black. Oswald pushes his hand away and shivers. “Still sensitive.”  

 

Ed grins and rubs his fingers over the edges. “Does it hurt when I do this?”  

 

Oswald laughs and smacks his arm. “I will hurt you if you keep doing it so yes.”  

 

Ed pulls his hand back and snuggles close. A question persists an age old question.

 

“Was it good for you?”  

 

“For Gotham’s sake, Ed.”  

 

He laughs and kisses his neck. “Inquiring minds want to know.”  

 

“Inquirers should mind their own minds. Yes, of course, it was good. It always is.”  

 

He beams triumphant and proud. Smugness written on every inch of him. Rolls Oswald over and pins himself to the floor. Spreads out like blood and butter on toast. “Your turn.” 

 

Oswald smiles and pulls out a knife. Makes his first incision. Ed gasps.  

 

Leans in and whispers in his ear. Digs the knife in deep and twists. 

 

“Bleed for me, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: happygoloony


End file.
